Miserably Ever After
by angeldylan628
Summary: They were destined to prove her wrong. Maybe that's what pissed her off so much. They weren't realistic, natural or predictable. But they were true. And that's all that mattered in the end. ONESHOT.


A/N: This is Rachel's POV over the news that Haley was pregnant and I see it as a Naley. I'm not a huge Naley fan but there's something to be said about their love. I tried my best here to show how they prove everybody wrong. You'll have to read through Rachel's bitterness to get that though. Thanks to Ella for betaing it for me. Enjoy and review if you're feeling charitable.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Miserably Ever After

Pregnant. Eighteen and married and pregnant? It made no sense to Rachel Gattina. Nathan had told her awhile ago, but she had never really sat down and thought about it until now. She could understand being pregnant. She could understand being married. But both at the same time at their age. That's what boggled her mind.

Marriage made sense. People are foolish at their age. They rush into things. They think lust is love. Or if they do find love they think it's overwhelming, forever type of love. Look how that worked out for Brooke and Lucas. Brooke was off screwing around with their new English teacher and Lucas was playing hero and "nursing" Peyton Sawyer back to health yet again. Rachel rolled her eyes at the thought. How many times did she have to warn people about love at their age? Brooke and Lucas were the first victims. Nathan and Haley would be next. This baby was only going to add stress to their young marriage.

A baby. The other half of the equation. Hadn't Haley ever heard of protection? God, she must be one of those virgins who didn't believe in it, Rachel thought sardonically. A baby is something you bring into this world when you're ready and willing to handle it. When you think you can give it the best life possible. Even as cold hearted and cruel as Rachel pretended to be, she knew it was the truth. Babies are a lot of work. They need constant 24-7 care. How were two kids preparing for college going to handle that? How was a man who was just given a full basketball scholarship to Duke going to juggle classes, basketball, new baby and a wife like Haley? Rachel shuddered at the image of Haley in her mind.

She had never really minded Haley before. She was just that dorky girl that hung around with her arch enemy, Brooke. She had heard about the marriage. She had heard that the hottest guy in school had settled down with the tutor girl who then left him to go on tour with that annoying Chris guy (There was another reason they shouldn't have a baby. God knows if Haley was going to take off on tour again and leave Nathan with their kid). All that Rachel knew about Haley though was just small bits, not enough for her to really form an opinion on her. All she knew was that Haley had great taste in men.

She had begun to dislike her though when she attacked her for the whole limousine accident. Where did she get off yelling at her like that? She had no compassion for someone who had almost died. Yes, she was upset and granted, Rachel knew it was with reason, but she could have waited. She could have thought about how much grief and regret that Rachel carried with her the second since she had woken up. All of it because of what she did. But, no. Haley just judged her. Hypocrite. That's what she was. Nathan was screwed. He'd have to live with that harpy for the rest of his life now even when they divorced. And she really meant "when" not "if."

She honestly saw them as another statistic. Eighty percent of all couples married under the age twenty will end up divorced. Nathan was still a jackass. All the intense training and grooming by Haley would grow old. He'd tire of her demanding ways, the fact that she always had to be right. He'd want to have a little fun like all men their age craved. He'd stray. And they'd wind up on the weighted side of the statistic.

Then again, maybe they were one of the twenty percent. Maybe they were that perfect couple everyone gushes about. The one with the perfect husband and the perfect wife. The perfect little children. They'd live in a nice house with a white picket fence and a dog named, Spud. He'd work bankers' hours, come home and play with his kids in the backyard before making love to his wife. And it'd be just as great as the first time they'd ever made love. They'd set the standard for everyone to live up to. The lives everybody envied. They'd be Cinderella and Prince Charming. Noah and Allie. Barbie and Ken. All those fairy tales we hear. The ones we shamefully believe can happen to us.

Rachel Gattina, however, never believed in fairy tales. And she certainly didn't believe in always and forever. She guessed she'd just never understand Nathan and Haley or their silly idea that they were enough for each other. That they'd get through it all together. That was probably more boggling to her than being pregnant at eighteen. How did they convince themselves that they could outlast it all?

"Because they're Nathan and Haley," she mutters, as she sips her cocktail. She's scoping the bar for her next boytoy. The one to help her cope through sex. She cocks her eyebrow as she catches the couple of the hour celebrating their good news with Haley's parents who are in town. They look so happy and genuine as they hold each other and Haley pats her stomach. They share a goofy grin.

Suddenly Rachel feels a terrible pain in her stomach. The sight is making her sick. Or maybe it's the alcohol. She is on her fifth drink so far. She'd probably bet on the nauseating display unfolding before her though. Suddenly, Nathan catches her eye and smiles at her. They've bonded though no one wants to admit it. She tries to hold off her discomfort and gives him a reassuring nod. His grin fades a little. She can tell he feels sorry for her. Because she's miserable. Because she's cold and bitter. Because she'll never understand the love he and Haley share.

She feels sorry for him too. She just can't remember why anymore.


End file.
